Aang
Aang is the the main protagonist from Avatar: The Last Airbender and a supporting character in The Legend of Korra. He is the Avatar after Roku but before Korra. He's the last Airbender, a race which got wiped out during the Hundred Year War. He is voiced by Zach Tyler Eisen, History He joined the Majestic Guardians under Vincent van Ghoul and went on a mission to find Morto and stop Tzekel Kan from reviving the dead. It is revealed that he and Katara were once lovers, but due to their differences, they broke up. During the Guardians' mission, Aang found out that Katara is now in love with Terrence (although it is uncertain at the time if Terrence is returning the feeling). On their way to the temple however, he and Katara had an intense argument, and so they split up, not only to cover more grounds, but it's just so that the benders can calm down. Aang, with Joey, Azari and Miss Martian encountered Morto, the Spirit of Death, who told them to find Tzekel Kan and take him down. Later, the four helped Katara's group to hold off the revived villains. Aang and Katara soon had a brief reunion with the late Admeral Zhao, who they effortlessly took down together. After Morto took the villains back to the Abyss of Evil, and drag Tzekel Kan down and closed the Abyss itself, Aang and Katara settled their differences. Katara even offered to start her and Aang's relationship anew, to which the Airbender declined, saying their romance will never work out due to Aang's responsiblities, and that Katara is better off with someone else. Katara, overjoyed, kissed Aang and decided that he should become a Guardian. Although hesitant about the position at first, Aang finally accepted under the insistance of Joey and when James told the young monk that he'll get to be near Katara. Thus, Aang became a new Guardian. Physical Appearance He's 12 years old with blue arrow tattoo on his head, silver eyes. He wore an Air Nomad outfit in the first and second season before settling for a monk's tunic in the third, brown pants and boots. Trivia *In The Legend of Korra, ''the adult Aang was voiced by D.B. Sweeney, who voiced two Disney characters; Aladar from ''Dinosaur ''and Sitka from ''Brother Bear. ''Although this is not the first time he was portrayed by a Disney actor. *In the lost pilot for the first series, Aang was voiced by Mitchel Musso, an actor well known for his role as Oliver Oken in a Disney Channel sitcom, Hannah Montana,'' and Jeremy Johnson in a Disney Channel animated series, Phineas and Ferb. Plus Aang sported a more different look. *It is confirmed by GabetheSaiyan and Dragonprince18 that Aang will get a new love interest in the Majestic Guardians universe. Her named is Nima. She and her parents will be the first known non-benders of Air Nomad bloodline. *Aang is the second of Team Avatar to become a Guardian. Category:Characters Category:Majestic Guardians Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Avatar: the Last Airbender Characters Category:Lovers Category:Preteens